I Guess I'm Stuck with You
by Prankstar
Summary: what happens when there is some deer antlers and an accidental twist? DxC :D
1. Chapter 1

This is a my fisrt story and some reviews would be nice to tell me if i should continue or not ... i don't want to be putting bad stuff on here :\. anyway i also can't decide if this should be a one-shot or not soo i guess i'll have to find out.

Disclaimer: i don't own total drama and never will *sigh*

* * *

"Why do you smell worse than usual?" Courtney asked.

Duncan turned to look at her before he answered, "It's Owen's stink; it's following me around like my juvenile record."

"well I'm heading back this stupid game must be almost over by now." she started walking toward him.

"your going the wrong way." he pointed out

"Excuse me?" she pointed to herself with her thumb, "I was a C.I.T. remember? I have a natural sense of direction. Camp is this way." she pointed in the direction she was walking.

"No, it's that way." he pointed in the opposite direction.

both of them rolled their eyes then walked with them closed in defiance (not a good idea if you ask me… ESPECIALLY if you have deer antlers on :P). A loud thud was heard as they bumped into each-other. They tried to pull away but their antlers were tangled together (that is why you don't walk with your eyes shut :P).

After some struggling Courtney declared, "Very funny, Now let me go!"

"Hey Princess, this isn't my idea of fun either,"Duncan lied.

"Great Duncan." Courtney scolded.

"NOW WHAT!" Courtney demanded.

"Wanna make out?"Duncanasked.

Courtney's eyes went wide at that question, but she shook it off and then commanded, "Quit fooling around. We need to get back to camp. Let's just hope no one sees us while the game is still going."

"yeah I don't think we could run or dodge very well… how do we decide which way to go?"

"… uh … " Courtney uttered, deep in thought.

"How about … Rock, Paper, Scissors?"Duncan suggested

"um… ok, sure." Courtney agreed.

"Rock!"Duncan shouted. "Paper!" Courtney yelled. (at the same time)

"paper covers rock." Courtney said happily

"uh no… rock … uh … smashes paper?"Duncan argued.

"ha, ha very funny." Courtney said

"darn."Duncan mumbled.

About 30 minutes after they started walking one of the other teams hunters noticed them. He laughed as he aimed for them, but before he could pull the trigger, Chris's voice rang though the loudspeaker.

"darn" Owen whispered to himself as he ran to camp, well as fast as his legs could drag him.

"Where are Courtney and Duncan?" someone asks. Owen giggled silently because he knew. just then they slowly walked in.

after they stopped Gwen remarked, "oh, this is too much"

"Duncan you sly dog you" Owen complimented.

"girl can keep her antlers off me" Duncan Replied. Courtney heard this and got upset and kicked him where it hurts. "can't even bend over"Duncan squealed in pain.

"Easy Courtney the medical tent is only equipped for one and Cody's pretty messed up" Chris spoke.

Bridgette and Geoff tried to unhook the antlers but they were stuck-together. "why won't they budge." Bridgette complained.

_-.:o flashback o:.-_

Chef is grabbing the antlers and accidentally knocks two of the antlers into slow drying monster glue. He shrugs and pulls them out. and whistles as he brings them to the challenge area.

_-.:o end of flashback o:.-_

Chef whispered into Chris's ear what happened. and Chris chuckled under his breath "apparently your antlers were accidentally dropped in slow drying monster glue." Chris stated

"WHAT!" Courtney yelled. Duncan would have yelled as well but he was in a bit to much pain.

"and we don't have any remover… sooo…. um …. your kinda stuck like that…" his tone immediately be came cheerful as he said these last words, "good luck"

If Courtney wasn't stuck to Duncan she would have attacked Chris right there. She was startled by what Bridgette brought up next … "but how are they supposed to sleep, eat, compete, or even go to the bathroom, and let's not forget showe-"

"That's not my problem" Chris interrupted.

"but what happens if one of them is voted off?" Heather asked a devious plan forming if she could knock both of them in one vote.

"if once of them is vote off the one who was not can still compete but the one that was voted of is still stuck to him or her"

"what?" everyone said having not heard clearly what Chris was saying or trying to un-knot it in their head

"anyway… GOOD LUCK CAMPERS" he left them to ponder the thought of everything that had just happened.

* * *

hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back! sorry I took so long :\**

* * *

"so Princess, where are we going to sleep girls or boys, because if you ask me I'd **love** to stay in the girls cabin" he said while giving her a flirtatious look.

"I don't need to here any of those perverted thoughts Duncan, so keep them to yourself," Courtney stated, "But as for where we are going to sleep I don't really know."

All of the sudden Chris walked up to them " I just got an amazing request from the fans of Total Drama. They have requested to give you your own room. so follow me and let me show it to you."

Chris walked to a small cabin with Duncan and Courtney trying to keep up. He opened the door and there was a double bed, one dresser on either side of that bed, and two windows.

"one of fans also requested that I give you this letter." Chris said chuckling.

Dear Duncan and Courtney,

I can't wait to see your relationship blossom into a beautiful flower of love and passion. I just LOVE how you guys interact with each other. I think you guys might want to check fanfiction when you are done your stories are going through the roof. after I saw you start to fall for each other I started finding ways to support you so I started buying DC merchandise, you know that one clothing line. and I put C and D next to each other in the alphabet … ok that was a lie they were already together so I didn't have too! may opposites attract!

a loyal DxC fan,  
Amanda.

"What? Him and me? No way!" Courtney asked.

"Amanda thinks you like me, everyone else thinks you like me, I **know** you like me; why won't you just admit it to yourself?"

"Because I don't. Your a rude, obnoxious, perverted ogre, and when's the last time you brushed your teeth."

"That's not the point, but I brushed them two days ago so, ha!"

"um, Duncan… your supposed to brush them every day."

"really?" ... "My brother lied to me!"

unable to control herself Courtney started giggling. Duncan just smirked.

"just kidding princess, last time I brushed them was this morning before the deer hunt." Duncan said slyly, actually telling the truth.

"and why should I believe you?" Courtney joked.

"because it's true."

While they were reading the letter, Chris had left. He had now just come back in.

"Guys, since I don't think you would fit in the regular confessional there is another one behind the cabin that should be able to fit you two. anyways good bye I need to get back to my hot tub."

Courtney yawned, it **was** pretty late. Duncan noticing this said, "tired, Princess?"

"yeah, just don't try anything." they made there was over to the foot of the bed. "ok 1 … 2 … 3… NOW!" they both jumped sideways and landed on the bed. because of how the antlers were they had to sleep facing each other. and Duncan was enjoying every bit of it.

**Anyways here you go the next chapter :] **

**Love,**

**Prankstar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the next update…**

* * *

Chris's voice rang through the loudspeaker, effectively waking everyone up: "Attention Campers! you have an hour until you must report to the mess hall!"

In a certain cabin Duncan and Courtney woke up with a jerk. During this action they apparently got to far away from each other. As a recoil the antlers, not wanting to separate, pulled together; this causes Duncan and Courtney some pain as they realize their mistake.

Duncan looked over to Courtney and asked, "So, Princess, how do you suggest we get up?"

"Well, we could try to scoot towards the edge of the bed." Courtney suggested. They both began to try and it actually worked.

- An hour later…

As Duncan and Courtney made their way into the mess hall, Duncan noticed that almost all of the people were trying to hold in their laughter; Courtney could not see them because her back was turned. Most of the campers had heard that they would be stuck together until they could find some glue remover but until then; they would probably serve as free entertainment. Even Heather looked like she was about to burst out laughing. Geoff just gave Duncan a thumbs up. Duncan gave him one back. Once they were at the bass table they began to think about tackling the problem of how to sit; it was obvious that they needed to sit across from each other, but they couldn't just let one of them walk over the table could they? They decided to think about it after they pick up some of Chef's disgusting food. Walking over to Chef they could see the food was some kind of green slime with flies in it. Duncan and Courtney immediately started walking back to the table without even grabbing a plate. they were almost to the table when Duncan had an idea. "How about we sit at the edge of the table, Princess?"

"Well I guess that could work…" was her reply.

They made their way to the edge of the table and sat across from each other. the slid down the bench until Duncan was sitting next to Geoff and Courtney was sitting next to Bridgette. "Dude way to get a girl," Geoff complemented.

"I told you she digs me" Duncan slyly said while smirking.

"I do NOT!" Courtney yelled.

"You totally do; even the fans of the show know you like me, just admit it." Duncan told her

"Neanderthal."

"Drama Queen"

"Ogre"

"Princess"

"Uh, you are so vile!"

Everyone else knew that this was when Courtney would normally walk really far, FAR away from Duncan; however, seeing their predicament that was not possible. Just then Chris interrupted the sho- I mean argument: " Campers your challenge today is to cook a three course meal judged by me. a delivery truck delivers all our food to the island; start there and Get cooking!"

* * *

**What did you think? Good, Not good, Needs improvement?**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for the reviews guests, I really appreciate them and they make me motivated to start the next chapter so this is chapter 4 of "I Guess I'm Stuck With You".**

* * *

**[continuation of last chapter]**

-and Get cooking! you have until this time tomorrow before it gets here so do what you want with your time."

"Then why did you just say 'Get cooking'?" Harold asked.

"Because when the show is aired, your free time is mostly unaired and it will seem like you started after I said that. Now do you want your free time or not?!"

at this statement most of the campers left the mess hall to enjoy, or at least try to enjoy, their free time."

Duncan and Courtney in their situation had not been able to get out the door as fast and Chris called them over.

"Yes Chris?" Courtney asked

"Well I thought you needed to see something else 'cause since your 'accident' you technically qualify for it." he said putting air quotes around the word _accident_. He led them into the communal washrooms walked past all of the stalls and went further into the building. there was a rather large bathroom stall that had a sign that said "handicapped" it also had a stick drawing of a wheelchair. next to it was a piece of paper with a stick drawing of two people stuck together with antlers tacked to the wall. Chris opened the door of the stall and it looked pretty much the same as the other bathroom stalls only bigger and it had a small rack with ear plugs, blindfolds, and nose plugs.

Noticing the items on the rack Duncan questioned, "Hey, Chris, what are the ear plugs and stuff for?"

"They're for privacy for when one of you, you know, has to use the bathroom. you wouldn't want the other one seeing you, would you?" Chris explained.

Courtney's and Duncan's eyes widened. Except for when Bridgette brought it up they hadn't thought about everything and were pretty much tackling one thing at a time.

Duncan broke the silence "What about when we need to shower, not that I'm complaining." he sent a wink Courtney's way.

"Pig!" Courtney shouted.

Then Courtney thought about something else, after Chris announced on the loudspeaker that they needed to be at the mess hall in 1 hour. the whole time was spent with Duncan and her trying to figure out how they were supposed to change clothing. but they had come up with no answer to that problem. and the hour was almost up so they knew they had to get to the mess hall. so they forgot about it. interrupting her thoughts Chris gave them an answer.

"I don't know just shower in your bathing suits or something."

after they all left the communal washrooms, Chris going of to who knows where and Courtney and Duncan going toward the bass cabins. They had to move their stuff to the new cabin. they decided to go to the boys cabin first to get Duncan's stuff. Once they entered Geoff shouted " Hey dude and dudette how's it going?" "Great." "Terrible." Duncan and Courtney said at the same time. "How's it going 'great', Duncan?".

"Well I was thinking about skipping 1st and 2nd and sliding strait to 3rd."

"Pervert!" Courtney yelled, knowing he was implying the shower predicament (before you comment on the statement Duncan made see the note at the bottom of the page). Geoff only laughed and knuckle bumped Duncan. Courtney responded by kicking Duncan where it hurt, only to realize her mistake when, after he fell to his knees he brought Courtney down with him since the antlers caused her to lose her balance when he went down. Geoff just burst out laughing at both of them. this really was priceless, Duncan and Courtney stuck together with fake deer antlers, that is just hilarious! After Duncan manages to get up he is silent not wanting to invoke anymore of Courtney's wrath, for his kiwi's sake. after Courtney and Duncan are standing he manages to grab his suitcase an leave a, still laughing Geoff who was wiping a tear out of his eye. The girls cabin was much less eventful compared to the previous encounter. and they were now back at their cabin.

after they were there they thought more and more about how they were going to change until Courtney had an idea

"Duncan do you have any button-up shirts, or are you going to go shirtless?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you Babe?" Duncan smirked at her.

Ignoring his remark Courtney repeated herself emphasizing each word "do. you. have. any. button-up. shirts."

a bit disappointed that she ignored him he answered "Well there is this one, why do you ask?"

After somehow managing to take of that grey sweater she had on, which left her wearing her white button-up shirt she replied, "It would be easy to change a button up shirt we wouldn't have to put it over our heads."

Getting what she meant Duncan attempted to get out of his black shirt, which would leave him shirtless. It was very hard to get off considering that he couldn't take it off over his head but he finally managed to step out of it. Courtney noticing that he was now shirtless was trying to keep the blush from her cheeks. of course in her head she blamed the heat on the island. but Duncan knew better than that, "like what you see, Princess?" he stated flexing his muscles. Courtney blinked a few times and left his question unanswered as she stared trying to head to one of the bedside table things, dragging Duncan along with her and looked in the drawer and as she suspected there was a blindfold in there.

"Put this on" she tossed it to him even though they were really close enough for her to hand it to him.

"why?" Duncan asked. Courtney gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look. "What? can't blame a guy for trying."

"Just put it on"

Duncan sighed and tied it on, making sure he could still see, but sadly Courtney caught on to him and adjusted it to where he couldn't see. a few minutes later Courtney removed Duncan's blindfold. he looked at her and whistled. she was wearing a White long-sleeved button-up shirt, blue skinny jeans, and what surprised him most of all was the black converse she was wearing. "Well, Princess, didn't think you liked those kinds of shoes."

"it happens to be my most comfortable pair of shoes, and with the other discomforts of this situation I thought that I might want something more comfortable to wear."

Duncan just rolled his eyes and put the blindfold in her hand. She put it on. Duncan didn't even need to fix it since, unlike him, she wasn't trying to peak. After Duncan took her blindfold off a few minutes later he was wearing a black long-sleeved button-up shirt with his traditional skull on the back of it. the only difference was that the skull was neon green instead of white. he had a different pair of the same pants on and his trademark red converse.

"Princess, now that that's done… how are we going to tackle the shower?" his question was met with a swift punch to the arm.

* * *

**ok that's it for this chapter, my longest chapter yet :) ! … anyways. I love reviews and each one makes my day.**

**again thank you to all reviewers if I make a mistake please let me know and I will try to fix it**

**Love,  
****Prankstar.**

**P.S. if anyone doesn't know or has a different idea about the bases I was told that it was**

**1st. relationship established/first date  
****2nd. kissing  
****3rd. seeing the woman's chest without a shirt…  
****and home base… well you know**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello there. To everyone who review the last chapter thanks and here is my response to Coderrafan4's review -"thank you for that comment it really, really made my day, it is not every day someone says your work is 'comedy gold' :)"**

**anyways now they actually get to try to cook ;)**

* * *

All was quiet in the boys cabin the next morning, as they were all sleeping. DJ hopped out of bed and started to do some push-ups, that is, he started to do them until some horrible stench seeped into his nose. he opened his eyes and do his horror saw a pair of crusty underwear lying on the floor inches from his face. He promptly screamed and recoiled in disgust. Geoff started laughing at him.

"Harold, I think you need to stop leaving you underwear all over the floor." DJ stated politely as his mama liked him to be polite.

"It wasn't me!" Harold yelled trying to defend himself

"Your mom sowed your name onto them." DJ said

Geoff continued the evidence by saying, "plus none of us wear that kind dude."

"oh yeah! well I'm going to take a shower!" he promptly grabbed a towel and headed of toward the showers.

"I think Harold needs to be taught a lesson," Geoff started "Whatcha think, Deej?"

DJ thought about it a bit and hi-fived Geoff "I'm in." Geoff and DJ then began to start preparing for their prank.

Meanwhile…

it was about two hours before they had to go to the beach to meet the delivery truck and gather the ingredients for the cooking challenge. Courtney and Duncan had woken up. Courtney was wearing a dark blue short-sleeved silk button-up PJ top and short soft fuzzy dark blue PJ shorts. Duncan was shirtless and in his boxers. Duncan and Courtney were going to tackle probably one of the biggest challenges that being stuck with someone of the opposite gender, showering. They had finally decided on giving the swimsuit idea a try, although Duncan just wanted to use it without the swimsuits. this earned him a kick to the kiwis and Courtney had managed to keep her balance enough to avoid falling over. After changing from their PJs to their swimsuits and grabbing a few towels, they started making their way to the showers. Everyone that saw them was still trying to hold in their laughter. Heather couldn't anymore and just started laughing and in-between laughs said, "You, have to shower with HIM? priceless!" she continued laughing as they walked past. After doing the best they could to get clean in the shower and got dressed, they both headed to the special confessional. They both noticed earplugs. "I guess Chris didn't want us to be discouraged from using it to talk about thinks the other wouldn't want to hear," Courtney said. She immediately shoved the earplugs into Duncan's hands, he put them in; for his ear's sake not hers.

**-Confession Cam**

Courtney yells, "That was the WORST experience in my life!"

She looks over to Duncan who simply asked, "Is it my turn now?" he asked rather loudly because he couldn't hear very well with the earplugs. She nods and he takes them out and gives them to her. After she puts them in he cups his hand toward where camera is, like one would do when whispering, and said, "She wants me."

**- End Confession**

**=At the Beach=**

"Everyone will appoint a head chef and cook a themed meal." the truck pulled up and the back doors opened revealing food.

Geoff looking into it said, "We could do a killer Italian theme!"

"Hello head chef," Duncan said looking past Courtney and at him.

"Really?" everyone else on the Killer Bass that could nod (aka not Duncan and Courtney) nodded. "Cool."

"Head Chef, called it!" Heather blurted out

**-Confession Cam**

|Heather| "what? I had to take the leadership role. we're on a losing streak people!"

**-End Confession**

Heather quickly ordered everyone to grab things and put Owen and Trent on ribs, Leshawna and Beth on appetizers, and Gwen and Lindsey on dessert.

**=Bass Kitchen=**

Back on the Bass side of the Kitchen they were actually discussing who would do what. Geoff started, "Well we know Duncan and Courtney are going to have to work together, but who can do what?"

"I know how to make pasta sauce!" DJ exclaimed.

"I know how to boil pasta," Bridgette added. they exchanged a high five.

Continuing Harold said, "Sadie and I can rock the antipasto. I'm like a black belt when it comes to cutting cheese." this remark caused everyone to start laughing at him "What?" he asked.

"I guess that leaves you guys on dessert detail." Geoff declared

After everyone got started Geoff gave DJ, who was filling up a pot of water, the signal. DJ noticed it and picked up the pot of water and said, "Where do you want the water Brig- oops." He had pretended to slip and let the water spill all over Harold.

In response Harold said "Smooth move, GOSH!" and went to go change.

**=Gopher Kitchen=**

Owen was bringing in a bag of oranges but tripped and dropped them. Since he fell on top of them they were squished and unusable.

"Owen get more Oranges!" Heather commanded, "Beth, Leshawna, make some pineapple skewers and mango dip!"

"Girl, let me handle the appetizers I can-"

"I'm the head chef for a reason and my idea is pineapples with sticks through them, GOT IT"

"Your head chef because you called it!"

"So?"

**=Bass Boys Cabin =**

"shirt, shirt, another shirt, well it looks like it's your time to shine," Harold said after looking through his clothing and pulling out a pair of red thong underwear.

**=Bass Kitchen=**

Duncan was flattening dough with the roller on the table, or trying to, it was hard to find an angle to work with. they eventually settled with Duncan getting the table and Courtney trying to hold and stir the mix in the bowl at the same time since they were to close together for both of them to be on the table."

"Careful your big paws don't mash the pastries," Courtney remarked.

"Carful you uptight but doesn't curdle the custard," Duncan shot back.

"oh ha ha- uh! my eyes!" Courtney was sarcastically laughing when Harold walked in wearing red thong underwear.

"Ok who took all my shorts!"

Geoff and DJ chuckled.

Chris came be to tell them how much time they had left and saw Harold and made a barf face then ran to the nearest toilet.

**=Somewhere on the Island=**

Owen was running carrying a box of oranges and ran strait into a tree that happened to have a bee's nest. Sensing something bumping into their tree they chased the intruder. and all Owen could do was drop the box, run, and scream.

**=Bass Kitchen= **

"Are you sure it's sanitary to cook in something that small?" Geoff asked.

"I wouldn't have to if someone didn't take my pants."

"I made sandwiches!" DJ announced.

"Good I'm starving" Harold commented as he grabbed on and took a bite. "Uh what's in these?" He stuck his fingers into the sandwich pulled out his undies. "Gross!" Harold yelled dropping the sandwich and his undies.

"We'll return all you shorts and underwear when you admit you guilt dude."

**-Confession Cam**

|Harold| "I thought that now with Duncan stuck to Courtney, that I'd be bullied less. I guess I was wrong."

**-End Confession**

**=Gopher Kitchen=**

Owen, covered head to toe in bee stings, finally made it to the kitchen. Trent was painting the Barbeque sauce on the ribs and Gwen was watching him. Owen tossed the Box of oranges to Trent who was not ready. The box knocked Trent out cold.

**-Confession Cam**

|Heather| "Everything's going great. well except for Owens bee stings and Trent's concussion." She then face palms

**-End Confession **

**=Bass Kitchen=**

Harold re-entered the kitchen a second time, now in his PJs

"Nice Jammies, Dorkahontas" Duncan yelled to him

"This is all I have left so if you sickos want to see me with nothing take your best shot"

DJ was cutting tomatoes with Bridgette when Geoff walked by. DJ then started talking to Bridgette about him trying to help him out. "I think he digs you" DJ said referring to Geoff.

"Maybe." Bridgette said, "He is kinda cute"

DJ reacted to this by grabbing Geoff and putting him next to Bridgette

Geoff, getting nervous started talking, "You look good cooking dinner" Bridgette smiled at the compliment, until he continued, "Kind of like my friend Evan's really hot mom."

"Excuse me?" she replied with a frown.

"Geoff! why don't you get us some more tomatoes?" DJ asked, pulling Geoff away from Bridgette before he could say something else stupid.

He responded with a sure and said, "Later Bridge" while he was walking away

**-Confession Cam**

|DJ| DJ looks at the camera, then face palms

**-End Confession**

**=Gopher Kitchen=**

Heather yelled "Beth, these pineapple slices are totally uneven. Switch places with Leahawna."

"They look fine to me." Leshawna said

"Just do it! I'm head chef here"

"And I'm allergic to pineapples!"

"DO IT!"

Lashawna starts grumbling and cutting the pineapples, but she gets a rash on her arm. she raises her arms and asks Heather, "So what do you want me to do about this!" she yelled showing her arms to Heather

"I suggest you scratch after we win. now back to work!"

**-Confession Cam**

|Leshawna| "One day Heather is going to get everything karma owes her, and I'm going to buy a front row ticket and popcorn when that happens!"

**-End Confession**

**=Bass Kitchen= **

"Duncan You're such a slob each one has to have the same amount of filling!"

"You know you'd be a lot more fun if you weren't so uptight all of the time." Duncan countered

"What I'm like the most easygoing person I know."

"yeah your totally easygoing" Duncan said squirting custard in her face.

She responds by grabbing the entire bowl of custard in his face and giggling.

**- Confession Cam **

|Duncan| "Man that girl creases me! I dig that in a chick.

|Courtney| "Duncan and I? never! not in a million years! When pigs fly! Not going to happen."

taking the earplugs out of his ears Duncan asked, "Can we go now?"

**-End Confessional**

**=Gopher Kitchen=**

"Heather we poured all the flambé liquid but I just won't flambé." Lindsey told Heather.

"Pay attention this is how you flambé. step one pour the flambé liquid, which you guys did manage. step two of two, light it." She lit a lighter and put the flame to the cake which blew up in her face. Gwen tried not to laugh and Lindsey stared in horror as Heather's eyebrows were now missing "Owen! get my make-up bag!"

"But the bees-"

"NOW!"

Owen ran out as fast as he could.

**=Somewhere on the island=**

Owen was trying to avoid the bees as he snuck around with the make-up bag. only for the bees to find him. "Aw come on!" he yelled as they started to sting him.

**=Gopher Kitchen=**

Owen bolted in the door swollen by all of the stings and threw the make-up bag which Leswawna grabbed before Heather could get it. Leshawna threw it to Beth, who threw it to Lindsey, who threw it in the fridge. Heather dove in after it. Gwen swiftly closed and locked the door.

"You don't think Heather's mad do you?" Lindsey asked

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Heather yelled pounding on the door so hard dents were forming.

"She'll get over it." Lashawna stated.

**=In the fridge=**

A now blue heather was shakily trying to pencil in eyebrows. But they didn't turn out so well, since she was shaking so bad.

**=Gopher Kitchen=**

Before the Gopher team exits to prepare to give Chris the meal they put Owen in charge of keeping the food safe. (bad idea if you ask me…) Owen was now looking at the ribs… he began talking to the ribs: "What's that Mr. Ribs? You feel a bit lopsided?" He grabbed a piece and ate it. "so good… oh what's this? now this side looks a little fat.

**=Judge Table=**

"8 points for Leshawna and Beth's Pineapple skewers. bring in the antipasto!"

He took a bite "Harold and Sadie, your Antipasto passed the test-o. 7 points!

Next he took a bite of Bridgette and DJ's Pasta and gave it 8 points.

The gopher went back to get the ribs, only to find that Owen ate them. They are shocked but sadly try to salvage the remaining two pieces while Owen twitched on the floor. When Chris saw the ribs he just said, "Really only two pieces left? well I guess it is expected since you put Owen of all people in charge of the ribs … big mistake on your part by the way." he eats the ribs…"not bad, 5 points" they bring in Duncan and Courtney's dessert. Chris takes a bite "Impressive for someone who had to cook at your angle. I just wish I could have watched it, oh wait, I can. 8 points! Gophers you need a perfect 10 points to tie it up." The gophers bring out the cake with dissolves to ashes when Chris touches it with his fork. "ok, I am NOT eating that no points for the gophers! Bass win 23 to 13!"

In celebration Duncan actually somehow manages to pick Courtney up while they are wearing the antlers.

"Put me down." Courtney said while laughing. after Duncan didn't respond she said it a little firmer "Put me down." noticing her tone Duncan put her down immediately.

"OMG! Heather! She's still in the fridge!" Lindsey said while rushing to let her out.

when everybody looked at them Leshawna replied "What? The girl was getting on everyone's nerves."

Heather comes into the room and immediately starts asking about the tiki thing on the table. "What's this I didn't authorize this!"

"It's a souvenir I took it, you know, from the other island." Beth stated. Chris immediately stood up and backed away from the table.

"You mean Boney Island? The island that I specifically said not to take anything from or you'd be cursed?!" Chris shouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I'll put it back!" she grabbed it and ran off.

**=Elimination Ceremony= **

Heather and Beth were in the bottom two. and the last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just give someone a marshmallow already!" one of the campers said

"Fine … Heather" he tossed the marshmallow to her and chef threw Beth on the boat of losers.

**=The Lake=**

Harold woke up that morning to being in his bed that was floating on the lake. He stood and all of the ladies that were in the water, which was almost all of them, said "Good morning Harold." Harold looked down and noticed he didn't have pants OR underwear on. he quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his private area.

"Have you learned your lessen yet, Harold?" Geoff yelled from a canoe.

"Yes, Yes! I'll never leave my crusty underwear on the floor again!"

"Pleasure doing business with you" Geoff said as he tossed Harold a bag of clothing. Harold ran as fast as he cold to the bass boys cabin to put them on.

**=Gopher Girls Cabin=**

Little did they know the tiki was sitting right on Beth's bed, as she didn't have enough time to put it back

* * *

Chris: Total Drama now accepts some letters to Duncan and Courtney from fans of the show… so if you want to tell them something by sending a letter in the reviews. it might show up, name given and everything!

* * *

**that's it for the chapter! what do you think is going to happen to the Gophers now that Beth's tiki is still there? anyways… hope you enjoyed... I almost put 3,000 words in this chapter. :D at this rate i should have 10,000 words by chapter 7 or 8 (just kidding)**

**Love,  
****Prankstar**


	6. Chapter 6

**so sorry for being so late . I'll keep the author's note short so you can get to the story.**

* * *

Heather yawned as she got up. she walked over to the communal bathrooms to take a shower and get ready. She noted that she was the first up so she was exited for the hot water; she thought it might make her feel better. Disappointingly for Heather, the water was at what felt like 33 degrees. She walked out of the bathroom shivering, more that she already was. The other contestants from various teams noticed her and were sad that the hot water was gone. But When Bridgette came out she wasn't shivering at all. with a curious look the gophers and bass took their showers. All of the gophers came out shivering; the bass were all fine. Gwen looked completely confused and asked, "What in the world is going on here?!"

The gathering of contestants watched as Duncan and Courtney were heading toward the showers in their bathing suits. The other contestants waited by the door, waiting to see whether they would have a cold shower or not. Soon enough Duncan and Courtney were out, looking very un-cold. "What the-" Leshawna exclaimed.

Heather had seen this as well and while she was walking tripped and fell into a thorn bush, headfirst. Leshawna began laughing under her breath.

Lindsey came out of the cabin holding a small wooden object, "Uh, Heather, wasn't Bertha supposed to get rid of this?"

Heather had finally managed to get out of the thorn bush to see Lindsey holding the tiki. the other gophers stared at the tiki. That was the reason they had a cold shower. they heard Chris's annoyingly smug voice across the loudspeaker, "oh yeah, Beth didn't have enough time to return it since she was voted off… you should probably return it now.

The Gophers were running around looking for a type of boat to get them to Boney island.

**Meanwhile**…

Duncan and Courtney noticed a mailbox outside their cabin. Courtney opened it at handed Duncan two letters.

Duncan opened the first one and he read, "Hey Courtney! Duncan... Well I'd just love to say that even if Courtney doesn't know it yet You guys BELONG TOGETHER! No matter how annoying Duncan might be. To you Courtney he still likes you and believe it or not your showing some pretty big signs that you like him. So, on behalf of the Entire Duncan and Courtney/Duncney fan club in California I would like to say, We hope You guys get together! BTW Duncan you might want to savor the moments when Courtney is Mean to you now because trust us, it gets worst :}

Sincerely, Your Fans of California :)"

"See!" Duncan exclaimed, "More proof that you dig me, they even have a fan name, Duncney. Catchy, isn't it?"

"They also said you're annoying."

"And they said you were going to get really mean by what I read."

Courtney scoffed, "doubt it."

"Sometimes you don't even realize…"

Courtney wanting to get off the subject asked, "What does the next one say?"

She snatched it from him and began to read, "Dear Duncan and Courtney,

Just admit it! You guys arm meant to be together! You guys are the definition of perfect couple even though you guys aren't actually an official couple yet. Duncan just ask her out can she really say no. Good luck with the antlers.

DCforever  
Taylor"

Duncan hadn't thought about the fact that she really couldn't say no to being asked out and pondered the idea in his head.

"don't get any ideas." Courtney interrupted his thoughts.

"But Prin-"

"No."

Duncan had a sad puppy look on his face. Courtney made the mistake of looking into his teal eyes. Her conscience kicked in,

'_admit it you know you like him.'_

_'I do not like him.'_

_'you know you do, you just won't admit it.'_

_'your starting to sound like Duncan, I do not!'_

_'denial isn't just a river in Egypt.'_

_'I don't need to dignify that cliché with a response'_

_'every time you look into his eyes you get lost don't you? just a few days ago you saw him shirtless, and you blushed! you like him!'_

_'maybe… NO! I do not, he's a delinquent! he was sent to juvy, he has a parol officer, he's probably just playing me.'_

_'but deep down you wish he wasn't don't you?'_

Courtney knew she had lost that battle with her inner voice, but she couldn't let Duncan know that. so she repeated her answer but not as loud, it was more of a whisper: "no." It was an answer for him and a lie to herself.

**Back to the Gophers…**

they had managed to find a small boat that would fit everyone but Owen. They were close to Boney island when their boat sprung a leak. They had to swim the rest of the way and they grumbled and complained. they dragged themselves onto the beach. Heather took the cursed tiki and threw it into the Boney island woods.

"One question." Gwen stated, "How are we going to get back?"

Hearing this Heather fell to the ground fainted. They were stuck! after about two hours they saw the boat of losers, driven by Chef, along with Owen coming to pick them up. Most of them ran, eager to get away from the island. Lindsey turned to Heather: "I didn't know you had a mustashe!"

"What!" Heather shouted grabing a mirror from her pocket. someone had drawn a mustashe on Heather's face. in her anger she didn't see Gwen and Leshawna chuckle and high five, while Gwen hid the Sharpie evidence.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you're a big help. You give me hope that the sparks of DxC can still come back. But even if they don't in the show, we'll always have fanfiction won't we?**

**to Chibininjah: I know the antler part was my favorite part of that episode too :D. **

**the first letter was from Coderrafan4**

**the second letter was from a guest named DCforever**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**hope you liked,  
Prankstar**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers.**

**This chapter starts off at the beginning of The Trust Episode…**

* * *

"And today's breakfast Hawaiian-Italian fusion casserole," Chef exclaimed as he handed a plate to Gwen.

"You mean the leftovers from the cooking challenge?" was her reply.

Hearing this Chef's temper flared: "You got a problem with me Maggot?!" he asked as he raised a chef's knife threateningly.

"No Mr. Chef Sir!" Gwen exclaimed giving chef a salute, also remembering the first day when Geoff nearly had his head cut off.

"Good… Now, go sit down maggot!"

Gwen rushed to her seat, while Chef sat laughing about how she ran away. Gwen reached her seat right as Heather let out a little sneeze. After Gwen heard the sneeze Gwen asked smirking, "Need a little Advil? or do you prefer Tylenol?" Leshawna smirked a bit as well

"Shut it Weird Goth Girl! You think you can lock me in a freezer and get away with it? Well you won't, you'll be sorry!"

Gwen was making blah blah hand motions about Heather to Leshawna who was covering her mouth with her hands suppressing a laugh.

Heather, furious, began to speak again, " you are such a ah ah choo." before she finished the sentence she sneezed all over Gwen and Leshawna.

Leshawna spoke up, "That is all kinds of nasty! I think I'll go change." Gwen agreed and went with her.

"I hate it here!" Heather screamed outraged.

-Meanwhile-

Duncan was getting coffee in a mug and while Courtney was looking at something else waiting for her turn he tried to stuff a mug under his shirt. Unfortunately for him Courtney had seen him do it.

"Hey I saw that! How could you just steal a mug?"

"Because it's cool looking and I don't have one- didn't have one that is."

"But you might get kicked off."

"Aw … and I thought you didn't care about me."

Noticing she had been caught she came up with a quick, reasonable excuse: "well, if you are kicked off, I would be kicked off as well."

"You didn't say we might get kicked off, you only said that I might gat kicked off. By the way I know you dig me."

"Ugh why do I even bother!" she didn't say a word to him the rest of the meal.

-O-

Chris watching all of this from his camera room exclaimed "now lets turn this into a fun for me at someone else's expense challenge. This is going to be awsome!"

-O-

Everyone was sorted by team and standing on the dock. Chris began speaking: "So, last weeks challenge exposed a few Gopher issues…"

Both Gwen and Leshawna glared at Heather who scoffed and looked away.

"… and I'm sensing something funky floating in the bass pond too…"

Duncan poked Courtney who, forgetting about that antlers, pushed him full force, causing them both to fall. This earned laughs from all the contestants and the host.

"Hahahaha ah hem. So, this weeks challenge is going to be centered around building trust. Because all good things begin with a little trust."

- Confession Cam

|Gwen| "I trusted Trent once … he left me buried alive on the beach."

- End Confession

Chris again began speaking, "There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally we like to have the campers choose who will be their partners, but not this time. More fun for me. For the first challenge you will be doing an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure. DJ and Duncney will play for the Bass; Heather and Gwen for the Gophers." seeing the look of confusion on some of the campers faces Chris decided to explain, "Since if Duncan participates, Courtney must as well, I've decided to use the pairing name that the fans gave them to refer to them as a group."

"oh… ok" the contestants who were confused said.

"Here's you ballet and harness." he said throwing them to the Gophers. Heather snatched them up immediately.

"Hey what's your damage?!" Gwen exclaimed

"If you think I'm letting you hold me up, you're dreaming."

"You won't be holding her up exactly. One camper pulls the slack through the ballet as the partner climbs. If the camper falls the ballet will stop them from crashing. The catch, both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions; like rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives, and a few other surprises."

"Wicked!" Harold shouted.

Chris continued, " The person on ballet must also harness their partner up." While he was saying this Heather and Gwen were glaring at one another, "It's all about trust people, and remember, NEVER LET GO OF THE ROPE. You're partner's life depends on it."

Gwen raised her hand: "Excuse me, can we trade partners. I really don't feel like being dropped on my head today."

Heather responded, "Please, as much as I love your company, I'm not going to throw a challenge just to kill you, yet. Now spread 'em"

Duncan and Courtney were trying to harness DJ. "Never tried this before. You?" he questioned looking at Duncan.

"Oh yeah, they teach you how to climb walls in prison all the time."

Bunny climbed out of DJ's pocket and DJ picked him up: "Sorry little buddy, you can't come up with me. You can trust Geoff he's my buddy." DJ then called out to Geoff, "Yo, Geoff, hold Bunny while I'm on the rock, Thanks G!"

"Sure man" he then looked down to Bunny, "Little furry dude, what's up?"

Heather had just finished getting the harness on Gwen and uttered the words, "There, you're all hooked up."

Gwen, skeptical, turned to look at the harness: "What's the second rope for?"

Heather, smiling, came up with a lie: "It's a back-up line."

Gwen doubted Heather and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I'm just really happy we got on this challenge together." Gwen gave her a look that said, 'I don't believe you.'

- Confession Cam

|Heather| "It's all her fault, for messing with me. I have got a doctorate in revenge and humiliation."

- End Confession

-O-

Both Gwen and DJ were climbing. Gwen was staring to pass DJ, when an explosion went off and sent Gwen screaming a far ways down before she stopped.

"It's ok! I've got you!" Heather yelled

Chris faced the camera and said, "I promised surprises, El Diablo Hot Pepper Sauce anyone?" He pointed a gun toward the teens holding the ropes.

He shot Heather first, who shouted: "Hey! what the heck, Chris!" She let go of the rope in favor of rubbing her hot sauce burned eyes; this caused Gwen to fall all the way to the bottom.

Duncan knew better and had given both himself and Courtney sunglasses. So when Chris shot them Duncan even opened his mouth to eat some of it. "Is that the best you can do?!" Duncan exclaimed. The hot sauce produced a bit of fire in his mouth and he blew it on Chris.

Chris, singed, whispered to the camera man, "Is that the best we can do?"

Again Gwen was climbing faster that DJ when Heather called out to her, "Come on Gwen you don't want to fall behind." Heather pulled one of the ropes and Gwen's skirt ripped off, leaving her in her dark purple undies with a pink skull on the back. The skirt fell on DJ's face covering his eyes. Gwen seeing that her skirt was off screamed in embarrassment. Duncan seeing this took of his sunglasses and said said, "Well, you don't see that everyday."

Chris agreeing with her added, "No you don't, my man, no you don't"

After Duncan had loosed his hold on the rope, from the unexpected weight Courtney almost fell over. Seeing Duncan staring at Gwen she kicked him in the shin: "Hold your part of the rope!"

Duncan shook his head clearing his thoughts and grabbed hold of the rope.

DJ pulled the skirt of his face and wished he hadn't because he now noticed that his face was about a foot or two away from Gwen's but. He looked down at the ripped skirt in his hands leaned back and started falling, dropping the skirt. Duncan was not really paying attention again and looked down to see two loops in the rope around one of both his and Courtney's feet. Courtney who was the only one actually pulling at the moment couldn't fight that DJ weighed a lot more than her because of his muscle. The ropes tightened around their ankles and sent them skyrocketing toward DJ. Courtney bumped the back of her head on a rock. Duncan then spoke out loud what he was thinking, "This bites."

"Big time." DJ responded, "Is she ok?" he asked referring to Courtney.

Duncan answered, "Just a bump on the head no big deal, she'll be fine."

Gwen who had managed to grab her skirt when DJ dropped it said, "Ah, Skip it." She carried the skirt in her mouth and continued to climb the wall.

"looks like the Gopher's have won the first Challenge" Chris announced.

"Yeah!" Gwen exclaimed raising the hand that was holding her skirt. She looked down and say her undies, and tried to cover them up with the skirt, "Man."

-O-

Bridgette and Geoff were against Lindsey and Trent for the next Challenge. A guy who looked nothing like Chris jumped in the window doing a series of front flips, landing behind the podium. Chris popped up from behind the podium as the guy tried to crawl out.

"It's time for round two, the Extreme Cooking Challenge!" Chris announced enthusiastically, "Each team must decide who Cooks and who eats."

Geoff looked at Bridgette, "I was head chef last time, you'd better cook."

Lindsey said to Trent, "ooh, Todd, I'll be the cook."

- Confession Cam

|Trent| "Ok, she's no Steven Hawking; but, hey, it's cooking. How bad could she screw it up?"

- End Confession

"Today you will be preparing Fugu Sashimi, the tradition Japanese poisonous blowfish."

Chef Rang a Gong and Trent looked terrified, while Lindsey looked happy.

Chef began pointing at a projection with a pointer stick "Thee Fugu blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill thirty people"

Chef grabbed them by the tail and yelled, "Fishes, meet your maker!"

He began pointing again, "They must be sliced very carefully to cut around the poisonous organs."

Lindsey was poking the blowfish with a knife

Chris continued talking, "The poison paralyses the nerves, and there is no antidote! so no worries"

Trent then grabs Lindsey and frantically asks, "You have taken biology, right?" She nods, "phew"

She then pokes it with the knife again and it goes flying around the room like a popped balloon ending up crashing through the window.

-O-

Bridgette places a piece of basil on top of her finished meal. Lindsey picks up a bottle of ketchup to squirt on hers. Bridgette puts the plate in front of Geoff. Geoff, looking scared, grabs a piece and prepares to eat it. once he is done chewing it and swallowed, he smiled that he was still ok and exclaimed, "Excellence!"

Lindsey drew a smile on her dish with ketchup and presented it to Trent: "Tah Da!"

Trent looked very scared as he took a bite of it on his fork. his eye began twitching, he punched himself on the side of his head three times, and he screamed. He then weakly laughed and smiled like he was ok. Lindsey smiled back hoping she got it right. He then fell over and had turned a blue-ish grey color: "I thought you said you passed biology."

"I said I took Biology, I never said I passed."

Trent then grabbed his neck like he was choking and began to throw up.

Chris, uncaring, said, "It's cool give him twenty-four hours and he'll be up and breathing good as new."

Geoff asked, "Uh, is anybody going to help this guy?!"

Chef began to bend down to give him mouth to mouth, Trent began chocking more than he already was.

-O-

Geoff and Bridgette, now in their swimwear rushed toward the water and Geoff cried, "Last one in is a rotten blowfish!" Geoff stopped "whoops, whoa! almost forgot I need to put Bunny in a safe place first."

Bridgette stopped too: "You know it was brave of you to eat that fish"

"No biggie I knew I could trust you, you're cool. Do you know what else is cool?" he began to jump into the water, "WooHoo!" Bridgette dived in after him.

-O-

Trent was in the medical tent trying to scream, as Chef walked in holding a needle. Chef began to talk, "This won't hurt a bit … it'll hurt a whole lot."

-O-

Bridgette was using a towel to dry off while Geoff just shook the water off like a dog. Bridgette looked to where they left Bunny and gasped. A python was about to eat the poor little thing.

Geoff had seen too and screamed, "No!" he rushed to save him screaming "Bunny!" But it was too late the snake ate the poor defenseless bunny. Geoff then tried to tackle the snake to get Bunny back but an eagle dove from the sky and took the snake just before Geoff tackled it.

Bridgette worried for Bunny exclaimed "The eagle, Geoff! Get it!"

Geoff looking up at the flying eagle asked, "How!?"

"Grab it by the feet, or wings, or something!"

The eagle landed at the edge of the dock and Geoff started to try to sneak up on it, talking to the eagle: "That's it, here, eagle, eagle."

A shark leapt out of the water and ate the eagle. Geoff then yelled, "oh come on!"

-O-

All of the campers were standing in the woods, Courtney was still knocked out and Duncan was trying to keep from falling over. Chris began speaking: "Good news the third round involves three more challenges. I begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan race."

DJ whispered to Geoff, "Where's Bunny? I miss him."

"Uh, Bunny, uh, I'll go get him." Geoff said as he walked away

"Like the legendary marksman William Tell you will be knocking arrows off of your partners head with crabapples." Chris explained

"Chris, Wasn't it the other way around?" Harold asked.

"Do you want it to be the other way around Harold?" Chris asked him back.

"No I guess not …"

"Good, now also the shooter will be blindfolded." Chris said putting the blindfold on his face

Everyone looked at DJ who was the example. and slowly backed away, Duncan dragging Courtney along with him. Chris shot a crabapple at DJ and hit him right in the kiwi's. Chris then took the blindfold off and said, "Aw nuts. Duncan and Sadie, and Leshawna and Owen. Sadie and Leshawna are Shooters and Duncan and Owen get the arrow. Ok let's go"

Duncan dragged Courtney to where Chris told them to go. Owen walked to where he was supposed to go. An arrow was put on Owen's head and an arrow was put on Duncan's right between the antlers. Chris also gave then all protective glasses and put a pair on Courtney just in case.

Leshawna and Sadie began shooting the apples and Owen seemed to be unfazed when they hit him, but Duncan was getting hit in the face and he even had one go dangerously close to his kiwis. finally one of the apples Leshawna shot hit the arrow on Owen's head he said, "Wow."

hearing this Leshawna peaked and asked, "Did I get a bull's-eye?"

Sadie, determined to hit the arrow said, "I've got it this time!" and shot another arrow

Chris told her, "Leshawna won already" The apple hit Duncan square in the face, another one hit a bear, then a seagull, then a sasquatch in its cave. The last one hit Duncan right in his most precious area.

Chris grabbed Sadie, "Sadie, It's over let it Go!"

"oopsie, sorry" was the only thing she had to say. Duncan despite how tough he was with the assaults to his head and his kiwi's fell to the ground and was now unconscious alongside Courtney. Since both of them were down now Chef grabbed their antlers and dragged them to the medical tent.

* * *

**The rest of the challenge will be continued next chapter. as always if i made any mistakes let me know. Reviews are appreciated, and constructive critisism is accepted.**

**disclaimer: I do not in any way own Total Drama.**

**~Prankstar**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow I'm so sorry for not updating ... again, so sorry.**

**Now to the story**

* * *

Duncan had begun to stir: "Ungh" His eyes came into focus and saw Courtney cuddling up to him. He smirked and laughed on the inside. Her subconscious knew it why didn't she?

From where the medical tent was positioned and how the medical table they were on was placed by the door, he had a full view of the challenge

Chris began the next blind challenge The Blind Trapeze: "To avoid serious injury this trapeze has been set over this pond, that is filled with jellyfish. So, I suggest you try not to fall." All of the contestants present gasped. "You two-" He threw blindfolds to Bridgette and Heather, "-will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump.

"And then?" Heather asked.

"Then hopefully they'll catch you; or that's going to be one heck of a painful swim." Chris laughed. "Ok hut, hut!"

Lindsey and Heather climbed the pole to the top and so did Bridgette and Harold. Harold and Lindsey then took their places on the trapeze bar.

DJ tapped Geoff on the shoulder and asked, "So yo, where's bunny at?"

Geoff was panicked and exclaimed, "Uh I-I-I forgot I-I put him- uh- um- uh" Geoff was finding it really hard to tell DJ that bunny died because DJ was giving him the puppy dog face. Geoff tried to continue anyways: "there was a- he's not with us anymore. He uh- hopped away?" Geoff finished as a sort of hopeful question. "Ah- but I'm sure he'll be back" Geoff said with a less questioning tone. "Sorry dude."

DJ put a hand on Geoff's shoulder: "Nah, it's not your fault man." then walked away. "My little bunny, we were such good friends." He put his hands over his eyes and began to cry but then raised them toward the sky and exclaimed, "Bunny! Why'd you leave me like this!?" Geoff lowered his head.

Duncan, who had seen the whole thing now only had to wait for Courtney to wake up to begin his search. He would just have to swear her to secrecy.

* * *

Harold was slowly swinging and began to talk, "Ok, Bridgette" she nodded, "Jump now!" Bridgette; however, clung to the vertical log in fear rather than jumping, "If we are going to win you have to trust me."

"Ok sorry." Bridgette apologized. "Next time!"

"ok 1, 2, 3, JUMP!" Bridgette leapt and Harold caught her before she fell into the lake of jellyfish.

The bass began cheering. shouts of "Alright!" "You did it!" "WooHoo!" were heard over by the bass team.

"OK gophers it's your turn." Chris announced

Lindsey began to count "Ok, 1, 2, 3, J-j-jump- Wait- oh- no not yet!" but it was to late Heather had already jumped and fell strait into the jellyfish pond. All of the other even the bass team and Chris had a look of pain and horror on their face; some even turned away from Heather's screams of pain.

"Ooh, that's a point for the killer bass" Chris stated. Gwen shook of her horrified look and smiled.

* * *

**-Confession Cam**

|Gwen| "Ah, sometimes the universe just gives you a freebee." she then looked up and gave the universe two thumbs up.

**-End of Confession**

* * *

Heather, with a Jellyfish on her head, began ranting: "I can't believe I trusted that little-" the jellyfish shocked her, "Stupid stinging jellyfish! ugh!" She sat down on one of the tables and Courtney awoke with a start; which, though he would never admit it, startled Duncan a little. The first word out of Courtney's mouth was, "What?" She then looked around, forgetting all about the antlers causing both Duncan and her pain, "Where am I?"

Heather looked over to them, "You're in the infirmary." She told Courtney. She then turned to Chef and asked "Got anything for removing jellyfish?" Heather asked hopefully before the jellyfish shocked her again. Chef nodded, causing Heather to give him a thumbs up and lay down on the table. Chef continued giving more medicine to Trent.

He then looked to Duncan and Courtney, "You two! You are free to go, now leave!"

After they had both left Duncan dragged Courtney over to the boys cabin. Courtney had a major headache and didn't have it in her to argue with him right now. He went over to DJ's stuff and pulled out a carrot. "Now Courtney you had better swear to NOT tell anyone what I am about to do! do you swear!"

Courtney had to much of a migraine to have curiosity for what he was doing, he could be robbing a bank for all she cared at the moment, "Fine. but can I go get some Asprin from Chef first? I have this huge headache"

"Deal." After visiting Chef, they walked out to the woods and Duncan pulled out the carrot. A bunny hopped out of the woods and began following the carrot.

Now that the Asprin had gotten rid of her headache Courtney began wondering '_what does Duncan want with a rabbit?'_

* * *

Back with the other contestants and host they were starting up the last challenge, The Blind Toboggan Race.

After he introduced the name Leshawna said, "Say What?"

Chris explained "Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shows direction- oh yeah, and the driver will be blindfolded." Quite a few people gasped at that notion. Chris looked at all of them "Not many of you left huh? I keep losing you guys." Chris began to laugh "Oh well, uh Gwen and Leshawna; and Geoff and DJ. Geoff looked at DJ who was staring at the ground, bummed.

* * *

The race was about to start and Geoff was trying to give DJ a pep talk, "DJ, dude, I know you're sad about your pet bunny, but we've got to focus here. This could be life or serious injury bro."

"Bunny deserted me, why should I trust you?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt either." was Geoff's answer. Geoff looked over to see chef painting oil on to the toboggans.

Chef looked over to him and said, "Just oiling them up; get a little more speed going." and chuckled under his breath.

Now that they were all sitting on the toboggan, Chris started the race: "On your marks, get set-" He blew an air horn and both teams started.

After dodging some trees, Gwen and Leshawna used a rock like a ramp and were launched into the air. Leshawna exclaimed, "Girl, we are flying now!"

Gwen had an entirely different reaction she yelled, "uh oh" and covered her eyes with her hands. They landed in a river that was about to go over a waterfall. Gwen screamed and Leshawna looked confused. Gwen then screamed, "I'm not ready to die yet!" as they went over. They hit a log at the bottom and it acted as a diving board and flung them off.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Geoff and DJ, things were not going so great. Geoff in fear of his life began talking to DJ, "DJ! We really need you to steer dude! Bunny would want you to live!"

By this time Duncan and Courtney had made it back. Duncan yelled, "Hey, DJ, look who we found!" Duncan then lifted up bunny.

"DJ! Duncan and Courtney found Bunny!" Geoff hollered, frantically pointing down at them.

"Don't tease me, man." DJ replied while peeking to see if it was true. When he saw bunny he said, "Bunny! You came back." His sad expression turned into an extremely happy one; he then put his game face on, lowered the blindfold, and exclaimed, "All right let's do this!" Geoff then began instructing him on where to go and all was good. Gwen and Leshawna landed right in front of them to the left. explosions started to go off and Geoff clung to DJ with a horrified expression on his face.

"What the heck was that?!" DJ asked

* * *

It just so happened to be Chris activating explosives. He explained to the camera, "We had a few explosives left over and I just hate to waste." He then activated another explosive. The racers were trying to dodge the explosions but one exploded right underneath DJ and Geoff's toboggan, sending them into the air. The gophers were cheering as it looked like Gwen and Leshawna were sure to arrive first. But, when DJ and Geoff landed, they landed right on the finish line, stopping the Gophers in mid cheer. They looked surprised and Geoff still clung to DJ as if his life depended on it. Then the Bass cheered and DJ took the blindfold off and walked up to Bunny. Once Bunny was in DJ's hands he hugged it.

"Thanks guys" He said in a teary voice "You're the best."

"Whatever, man, it's just a stupid rabbit."

"I can't believe you found a new bunny for DJ; you're a good guy."

"What? No I'm not."

"You are. You're actually nice."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you do it Duncan, I was there."

"Whatever, but you did swear to secrecy, remember?"

"I know, your secret's safe with me. besides if I tell anyone you'll know. It's not like I can tell people behind you back"

"True." Duncan then noticed the camera.

* * *

**-Confession Cam**

|Duncan| "I'm not nice, ok. Just to set the record strait." He pointed a finger at the camera. Courtney took the earplugs out of her ears and handed them to him

|Courtney| "Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye." she paused a second, "But that doesn't mean I like him!"

**-End Confession**

Chris announced the Bass had won the toboggan race, causing all the Bass to cheer: "Unfortunately, I said that these were blind challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment, you broke the number one rule, which makes the Gophers today's big winners!" This announcement caused all the Gophers to cheer.

**-Confession Cam**

|Sadie| "I miss Katie!" Sadie begins crying. "Wait! if I go home I can see her!"

**-End Confession**

* * *

At elimination everyone looked bummed except for Sadie who looked happy. Chris began to 'Build Drama' for the elimination: "Who wants a treat? A tasty goodie that represents exemption, Security, Peace of Mind-"

"Just get on with it." Courtney told him.

Chris somehow appeared behind Geoff who looked freaked. He began talking really fast, "And if you don't get a marshmallow you have to walk the dock of shame and you can never come back." He then suddenly appeared next to Courtney and Duncan, surprising them too, and said to Courtney, "Ever!" Courtney and Duncan then glared at him for surprising them. He was counting his marshmallows "Ok let's see, one for Duncan, one for Bridgette, one for Courtney." He picked the three marshmallows up and threw them at the three he had just previously named. Then he threw one to DJ, and one to Geoff, "The final Marshmallow goes to-" He stopped to give his long pause.

Duncan yelled out to him, "Just give the marshmallow already! We know who's going home."

"Ugh, Fine" He threw the marshmallow to Harold. Sadie looked happy and ran toward the dock where the boat of losers came and Katie was on it. various EEEEEEEEE's were heard as the boat sailed away.

* * *

Everyone went back to their own cabin. Again Duncan and Courtney found that the little red flag on the mailbox was up. Duncan pulled out a letter and began reading,

_Dear Duncan and Courtney,_

_You guys have everything going for you; DC comics, The DC clothing line, Washington D.C., Science (opposites attract), The alphabet, a fan base rather large. You have every reason to get together. I hope you do soon. Go Duncney!_

_Sincerely Samantha_

Duncan decided to comment, "Wow, Courtney, the capital of the United State's name even supports us. I told you, you like me."

"Just because other people think I like you doesn't mean I do." Courtney said a little irritated she was running out of reasons to deny that she liked him.

"Sure, sure keep telling yourself that." He began reading the next one.

_Dear Duncney, Trust me when I say: JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY! you guys are seriously doubting your love for one another guys. Do it and watch out for that skinny geek Harold. OneandOnly24, Lola._

Duncan smirked and stated, "Who's doubting?" He then turned to Courtney intent on following the letter's order to make out.

Courtney just rolled her eyes and put a hand over Duncan's lips: "If we don't get some sleep and if there is a challenge tomorrow, We won't do very good at all. So I'm getting some rest whether you do or not."

_'she'll admit it eventually, it's only a matter of time' _Duncan smirked after the thought.

* * *

**Again so sorry for being slow to update. Anyways yes Chris still takes letters if you want to send some. I bet ALL DxC fans know what the next challenge is ;) **

**the first letter is from a guest named XD of the lol**

**and the second letter is from OneandOnly24**

**Sorry for any spelling or punctuation errors, and Typos.**


End file.
